vist from the legends (a halo legends story)
by the super halo geek
Summary: Just my luck, one day started normal the next minute a spartan "drops in" and soon all kinds of halo characters end up in my world hoping to forget their past and yes I'm slap bang in the middle,falling for spartan 023(backward self incert) rated T for swears and sexual sitations READ AND REVIEW!:)


It was the day that everything became so crazy, so dangerous but at the same times the best thing to ever to happen to me. To sum it up, it was the day my life changed: for better and for worse.

It's strange ironic that the day was set to be a normal day, a very boring normal day. It was Saturday normally the best day of the week for me but today when I awoke form my deep slumber I wished I could stay asleep all day. If I knew what was going to happen I wouldn't but I was oblivious to what destiny had planed. Fate just loves teasing me, never reviling the future until the last moment. I looked at my aircraft style clock seeing that it had just turned eleven o clock.

Groaning, l laid back letting the sun's misty rays seep in as they reflected off my chocolate brown hair and stared out the window with equally coloured eyes so dark I still can't find their pupils. I began to ponder what to do on this uneventful day; in my above par house that sat inside a small lane in a mid-sized village so dull you could dig pure boredom like it was a precious metal. I finally decided to do what I what l liked best: playing on my X-Box.

I looked at a brown and grey due to dust shelf, my button eyes focused on the top level where I kept my games. My eyes were drawn to a familiar name, Halo 3. Grabbing the case having made up my mind I booted up the x-box and placed the disc on the tray before closing it. Skipping through the opening crap I stared at the menu and clicked on multiplayer with the lime green "A" button the menu changed to multiplayer options. I thought of what to play "Lone Wolves"? "Nah" I said in my head choosing "team slayer". As I waited I went to the options and selected appearance, a smile rose on my child like face that was only spoilt by the beginning of a stash.

A golden visor shone back as my custom Spartan stood proud in her "CQB" armour, my favourite one as it was in the Halo Legends episode "Homecoming" my Spartan's armour matching the colour of Daisy the main hero of the episode and one of my favourite Halo characters ever. Checking everything was okay I pressed on ready to get in action but soon felt like I regretted playing the bloody game in the first place.

BOOM! Cried a sniper rifle and milliseconds later was followed by a death cry and my Spartan falling in an awkward position. Soon my boredom turned into pure rage.

B*****D! YOU WEREN'T EVEN USING THE F***ING SCOPE

"HA- HA you are total NOOB" came the reply winding me up even more. As I was prepared to avenge my humiliating death: it happened. There was an almighty sound that was the combination of a massive crash and a gigantic explosion. I had the misfortune of being close to the source of the sound.

"AGHHHHHH MY F***ING EARS!" tears ready to flow as my Autism threatened to cause me to react. Regaining composure I retrieved the disc and returned it to the case. Tiptoeing into the kitchen I grabbed the keys to the back door and quietly entered the patio that was linked to the garden.

I leaned against the garage door to see if there was smoke but strangely there wasn't, Inching closer I gasped. There was a red limb: a leg covered in what seamed to be armour, shifting more towards the garden I saw more limbs, all armoured and soon enough found their owner: a body laying face up, the recognisable CQB armour was too slim for the body to be a man so I realised the stranger was a "she" the thought of how she got there, the middle of the garden was soon replaced with the well-being of the visitor.

"Is she okay?" I thought feeling concerned. Looking closer at the armour I noted how accurate it was to the one from "Homecoming" "A cosplayer?" the reaction pop into my head. The armour even had the numerals that help differentrate Spartans from themselves. Getting my thoughts back to the well being of this look-alike I set to work on seeing that she was alive.

I soon found out that finding a pulse on a completely armoured stranger was harder than it portrayed, the under armour that had a strange skin like texture was too thick to feel the throbbing of the vein on the wrist and again on the neck. Panicking I suffered from an autism mind block (me run out of suitable ideas) I decided to yank the helmet off to see if she was breathing. This became a problem as I attempted to lift her neck to get to the back of the helmet "GOOD GOD SHE MUST WEIGH A TON"I kicked myself mentally for thinking about how heavy she was so openly but the strain of keeping her up soon was unbearable and my grip slipped causing the helmet head to fall back on to the ground with a CLUNK. I cringed as the back of the helmet whacked the ground hard, fearing I have done more harm than good.

Regaining the will to try again this time pulling backwards instead of upwards to avoid a repeat of my head drop. After a long and tiring tug the blasted helmet finally came off with a hissing popping sound, and the force caused the removed item and me to flop onto the grass. It was like a medicine ball it was a shock for me I didn't think it would be so weighty.

After placing on the grass it was time to see if the "Sleeping Spartan" was breathing I suddenly froze as I saw the face under the armoured concealment. She had Icy pale skin, like pure translucent glass. Her hair a light blonde that was beautifully natural, cut in an army style that was short to be safe but long enough to suit her wish. I screamed in my mind in a way that a fan would if they saw whom they admired. This wasn't an actress it was her, Daisy, Spartan 0-23 from Halo Legends there in my garden and soon to be awoken by the glares of the sun.

-Numbness, complete numbness that was I was feeling after closing my eyes for what I thought was the last time. Was I dead? No. Slowly but surely all feeling in my limbs returned and found there was a searing pain in right side of my chest and was glad I was suffering: Chef Mendez drilled into us that pain means you're still alive. I was alive but soon remember what had previously happened before surrendering to fate: Ralph and the squad members died in the explosion that took out the Pelican and soon expanded to engulf me and the flashback to all those years ago when I almost executed my replacement flash clone but chose to spare her but not before she gave me what I lost when I was just a child: my bear chain and accepted my duty.

My head throbbed with an ache that was consistent with a bump. My eyes had a light shining at them causing them to twitch and the music of birdsong echoed in my ears. Through this I deduced was outside.

Opening my eyes slowly I saw fluffy clouds that reminded of home. Turning my neck to the left I saw him what to be a teenager with a young looking face and brown hair and dark chocolate eyes his face showing both concern and excitement at the sight of me.

"A-a-are you o-okay?" he stuttered my wound acted up again making me hiss in agony

"DO I LOOK OKAY?! MY HEAD IS THROBBING AND MY CHEST IS BLEADING SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? His eyes begin to water so I calm myself before speaking again "sorry I lost my nerve, do you where I am?" I saw him take a deep breath in to steady himself

"Your in the middle of my garden, in my village lane house" Village? Something was horribly wrong. Where were the ships? The marines and most importantly where the hell were the Covenant?  
"What Year is it?" I asked the teen

"2012"

"Great, just great" I muttered

"I really sorry for drop you on your head I was trying to get your helmet off" he handed me the helmet treating it with the utmost care "do want me to help with your wound?"

"I don't mind, truth be told compared to all that I been through it just a scratch

(**TBC)**

**Author's notes**

**My first story and it's ready to go. Originally it was planed just to have one Halo legends character (Daisy) but as planning turn into drafting the idea to include more characters from "the duel", "prototype", "Odd one out" and "the babysitter". If I get at least 5 reviews then I will press on with the next chapter. What do think will happen next? Will Daisy and me fall for each other? All I can say is a certain "ghost" and a once thought to dead marine from "prototype" are going to star in chapter 2 "Love and two spectres" **


End file.
